


You're extra special, something else (or maybe it's you)

by gooverly



Category: The Haunting of Bly Manor (TV)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Flirting, Fluff and Smut, Public Sex, Teasing, They shag in Ikea, there i said it, whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:28:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28149111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gooverly/pseuds/gooverly
Summary: It surprises you that you can even think straight after what Dani just said, let alone park your car without hitting a pole or another vehicle.‘And when you do this’, she begins, and you assume she means you reverse parking your car, ‘I swear, I could come on the spot.'Sweet slimey baby jesus.ORJamie and Dani decide to play a dangerously hot game and neither of them wants to lose.
Relationships: Dani Clayton & Jamie
Comments: 29
Kudos: 100





	You're extra special, something else (or maybe it's you)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello ladies and gentlemen and non-binary friends! 
> 
> Welcome to... whatever this is. But basically it's Jamie and Dani doing some really naughty stuff at Ikea. 
> 
> Look, I really hope you enjoy this. I wish you a happy & gay reading. 
> 
> ...
> 
> Title is from Pussy Is God by King Princess, because I'M THAT GAY. 
> 
> Also, I apologize for any mistakes, I edit myself (and English is not my first language) and I quite possibly missed some.

'Hey, wanna to go to Ikea today?', Dani asks and takes a bite of her croissant you got from her favourite bakery around the corner. There is a little bit of raspberry-jam on the corner of her lip and you reach across the table to wipe it away.

'Ikea?', you ask, licking the jam off your thumb while Dani's eyes follow every movement of yours. 'Do you need something?', you ask without answering her actual question.

She nods. 'Yeah, I am in desperate need of some inspiration for our home decor. You know, it can't just consist of plants and plants alone', she smirks and you lean over to kiss it away.

She hums softly against your lips. 'Yeah, I mean, I guess you are right', you admit, since your flat could really use some a bit of colour here and there. Other than green, that is.

'And yes, I'd love to join you', you smile at her and she seems happy with your answer.

You finish the rest of your breakfast in comfortable silence. That is until Dani brushes her bare leg against yours under the table, moving up and up and down again, while locking eyes with you.

You know what she's trying to do, but you don't want to give her that. You’re still a bit mad at her because of what she did last night. However, not getting the reaction she's after, she does it again and your eyelids flutter shut, even though you try very hard not to. 

When you open them again, she smiles smugly at you before getting up from the table. 'Come on', she says over her shoulder as she makes her way out of the room.

You take the possibility to watch her as she leaves, wondering how on earth someone can look so breath-taking in an oversized, worn-out shirt. Your eyes trace the curve of her butt and then down the length of her bare legs, until she disappears around the corner.

You get up and follow her, because you _need_ to, and you couldn't care less about the dirty dishes on the table that will still be there when you come back.

You find her in the bathroom by the sink combing her blonde waves. She has taken her shirt off and wears now nothing but her underwear. And you stand there, leaning on the doorframe, taking her in. You grin. Firstly, because you really like what you see and secondly because only _you_ are allowed to look at her like that.

From the way her hair cascades over her pale freckled shoulders, that have a bite mark here and there from last night, down to the dimples on her lower back you find so incredibly sexy, to the perfectly shaped backside that she seems to be sticking out into your direction purposely once she sees you in the mirror.

She gives you a flirtatious smile and eyes you up and down. But her smile quickly fades, when you gently brush away her hair and place an open-mouthed, hot kiss on the juncture between her neck and shoulder. She tilts her head slightly, giving you more room and you place another, right below her ear.

She gasps softly at the sensation and her eyes slip closed, and you want to hear more of her, but you pull away. You can sense her frustration at the loss of contact, but -

You decide that the two of you are going to play a game today. You have before, on occasion, and it works you and Dani up in a way that leaves you both _starved_.

It takes a lot, _a lot_ , of self-restraint and most times you are seconds away from giving in because the lust for Dani dares to consume you to a point where you want nothing but to come around her fingers.

But you love it, you fucking love it, this beautiful pain of not getting what you want, until you finally do, and it's _everything_.

Dani knows about your plans without you telling her, because when she comes back from the bathroom to pick out her outfit and sees you sitting there on the windowsill with your coffee, she doesn't come over to take a sip of your drink like she usually does.

But instead of doing that, she turns her back to you - not even casting a glance to you - and bends down to open the lowest drawer of her nightstand.

While doing so, you can't help but stare at the gap between her legs, and how much you'd love to walk up to her from behind, slip your hand between her thighs and ghost your fingers over the fabric there.

You don't notice how you bite the back of your hand at the thought of it, until you feel your teeth leaving an indent.

Dani could've easily sat down on the edge of the bed to open said drawer, but no. She decided to do it just like _that_ because she knows you're watching her. She loves being watched by you more than she'd like to admit. And she likes to watch you, too.

Sometimes when you look up from between her legs, you already find her looking down on you, watching you fucking her. Sometimes she even insists that you look her in the eyes when she makes you come. She even dares to stop mid-orgasm should you even think of breaking eye contact.

She seems to have found what she was looking for, but unfortunately you can't see it properly from where you are sitting. But good for you that you know what’s usually in that drawer.

When Dani disappears again you decide to go and look for yourself. You shuffle around the contents in said drawer, and, between underwear, bras and the occasional sex toy, you think you now know what is missing.

If you are not completely mistaken, and it is not in the laundry bag or the washing machine, then it's _your favourite_ lingerie that is gone. The realization makes your throat go dry and you take another sip of drink. But it has gotten cold by now and you hate the taste of cold coffee. However, it does the job.

The lingerie in question is an elegant black lace bra with matching underwear, she surprised you with for your birthday last month. The memory of it still very vivid and the image of her stripping for you flashes before your eyes and it makes your fingers flex around the mug.

You swallow as you try to push the thought aside for now. However, you want to see whether you are right with your assumption and you push the bathroom door open just a bit, to see what Dani is up to, but she closes the door on you before you even get a chance to peak.

'Uh-uh', you hear her saying in a _very_ teasing tone, and you step back from the door, equally excited and frustrated at the thought of Dani in that lingerie.

You try to distract yourself from your dirty thoughts that dare to put the game at risk, by choosing your outfit for the day. After a moment of consideration, you settle for denim dungarees and a loose-fitting black Blondie shirt.

You cuff your trousers at the bottom, so when you put on your doc-martens, there will still be a bit of skin visible. Just how Dani likes it. You bend forward, fluffing your curls in an attempt to tame them, when you hear the bathroom door squeak.

Your eyes dart to Dani, standing sideways, and you think that she even looks stunning from that perspective.

You straighten your back, so you can look at her properly. _Damn_ , she looks amazing.

She wears a cream colored, high waist dress, with an adorable floral pattern. The fabric itself is very thin, but not exactly see-through. Thin enough though, that you could feel what's underneath and the thought of it makes your fingers tingle.

The dress comes with a thin brown leather belt tied around her waist and it matches her sandals. She has her hair done in a high ponytail with a loose strand dangling in front of her ear.

'You might look a bit too good for Ikea', you tell her and she blushes a little at your compliment. 'I mean, I need to look at least as good as you - otherwise it wouldn't be fair', she replies, shamelessly checking you out. The way she looks at you never fails to make you weak at the knees.

Sometimes so much, that it makes you want to drop down to them here and then, right in front of her, throw her leg over your shoulder and not stop until she moves your head away, saying that she can't again. And you get back on your feet, drag her to the bed, saying 'oh, please show me that you can.'

Dani scans her wardrobe for a fitting bag to go with her outfit and ultimately she picks a brown, mini backpack. As she shoulders it and adjusts the straps, you realize something.

It's the little things that she does - domestic, insignificant actions, just as fixing the straps of a bag, that reminds you how deep your love for her actually is and how you'd do _anything_ for her.

She gives you a warm smile and offers you her hand. She asks if you got everything you need and you gesture to your hands, smiling. 'Now, yes.'

**________**

All the way to Ikea, Dani has her hand on your thigh while you drive. After all this time you have been with her, you have finally figured out why exactly she loves to do that.

One, she wants to be as close to you as possible, despite the fact that you are behind the wheel. And two, which is more likely considering your morning: she wants to wind you up.

First, she rests your hand on your upper leg, seemingly innocent, but you know better. Every now and then, she squeezes lightly. Sometimes a bit rougher, making you gasp at the sensation.

Then she begins to trace the seam of your denims with her fingertips, before walking with her fingers closer to your crotch. You huff and you shoot her a warning look. ‘Dani, I’m driving.’

You try to sound serious, but your voice seems anything else but. In fact, there is another quality to it, and you hate the fact that she knows exactly what it means. But she only giggles as if it’s not dangerous at all distracting you with her hands while you drive.

‘It’s not my fault you keep turning me on’, she says casually and you furrow your brows, as you glance over to her.

‘What? Don’t you think it’s the other way round? Wasn’t it your hand on my thigh just now?’, you ask her and you can see her shrug from the corner of your eye.

‘Yeah, but why do you think I did it?’, she challenges. ‘What do I know?’, you say back and your confusion only seems to amuse her.

She purses her lips, trying to hold back a grin. She lets you suffer another half a minute before she finally, _finally_ answers your question.

‘Jamie, you might not know it, but you driving is _easily_ the sexiest non-sexual thing that exists.’

You quirk an eyebrow at her, smirking, before you focus on the road again. ‘Is that so?’, you tease.

‘Yes, Jamie. And you are so good at it, that I just can’t keep my hands from you. I mean, I know it’s not safe to distract you while you’re behind the wheel. I know that. But…’, she pauses for emphasis and you hold your breath.

‘Watching you drive perfectly secure nonetheless, even though my hands obviously drive you crazy - ‘, you feel Dani’s hand on your thigh again, now moving up, and then _closer._ The grip of your hands tightens around the steering wheel and you swallow. ‘- it makes me so wet.’

_Good lord._ You feel your soul leaving your body, taking all your words with you when Dani says this. You need to remind yourself to breathe because you’re _still_ driving for fuck’s sake.

Dani retreats her hand and tousles your hair playfully, pretending that what she just said was nothing and didn’t make a wave of arousal crash through you leaving you _dripping_.

Lucky for you that you have almost reached your destination because you really need to get out of this car before you forget yourself. Though, you’d much more prefer to turn around and drive back home making her regret this.

You think about edging her to the point where she’s so close and sensitive that your hot breath on her is enough to make her reach her high.

But you remind yourself that all this is part of the game. Even though it’s especially difficult this time. However, that means that in the end it is going to be all the better. It’s all about anticipation.

Your eyes roam around the car park in search of a parking spot. You find one, but it’s very narrow so you decide that it’s best for you to reverse park. So you do, swiftly and effortless, before you turn off your car and put on the handbrake.

It surprises you that you can even think straight after what Dani just said, let alone park your car without hitting a pole or another vehicle.

‘And when you do _this_ ’, she begins, and you assume she means you reverse parking your car, ‘I _swear_ , I could come on the spot.’

_Sweet slimey baby jesus._

You blink a few times trying to process what she just said, and you turn to face her – stunned and speechless. You stare at Dani and tilt your head sideways, giving her a disbelieved look, because, _fuck,_ she really said that.

She shoots you a pleased grin, and the way her eyes glint you can tell she thinks something along the lines of _yes, you heard me_ and _what are you going to do about it, Jamie?_

And: _please, let’s fuck._

You narrow your eyes at her because she is really making it hard for you. You struggle more and more, the longer she looks at you like that.

‘Dani-’

And it’s in the way you say her name - an odd mix between a warning and an invite _–_ that makes her lose control.

It all happens in a blink of an eye: she gets a hold of the halter on your dungarees and tugs you close to her. You can’t do anything but give in, and yet, the ferocity of the kiss takes you by surprise.

Even though you are a bit overwhelmed by it, your body seems to take over, out of instinct or habit, and you kiss her back. In a way that leaves you both breathless in a matter of seconds.

There is nothing soft or delicate about this kiss. It’s pure lust _,_ nothing else.

She moans heavily into your mouth when you drag your tongue across her bottom lip, which makes you groan in turn. This kind of moan is usually not elicited without your fingers moving inside her, and it fucks with your head.

In the heat of the moment you don’t realise Dani has undone one button of your overalls, moving her hand to open the other. You catch her hand, before it’s too late and she dips her fingers inside your underwear.

‘Jamie, just let me touch you once, _please_ ’, Dani pleads, and her eyes are filled with dark lust. You need to look away, unable to hold her gaze any longer.

You shake your head. ‘Dani, we both know that if you do that right now, you won’t be able to stop. And I certainly wouldn’t want you to. Not when you feel how – ‘

‘- I _need_ to feel you on my fingers’, Dani begs and you slam your eyes shut, trying to gather the last bit of self-restraint.

‘No, Dani. I absolutely cannot let you do that.’

You lean over to kiss her again, just a quick peck on her lips, but and she gasps softly, and, _why, does she have to do that?_ You sense how your body, your heart, they want to give in, but- 

No, not yet. You have barely even started and things already dare to escalate. So you pull back, and as you go, you tuck the loose strand behind her ear, whispering, ‘ _Later_.’

You would lie when you said you wish Dani had more self-control, because honestly? It’s unbelievably sexy that _you_ make her want to lose control; that she’s so desperate for your body, your hands, your, mouth, that she begs to touch you. Even if it’s just the tip of her fingers, she needs to feel you. She desires you, with every fibre of her being and you don’t think you’ll ever get enough of that.

She nods, frustrated but understanding, smooths her dress out and breathes in deeply. While Dani collects herself you close the button of your dungarees again and you go to grab her bag from the backseat of your car. But it has rolled to the opposite side of the seat and you’ll need to bend back to get it.

While you do so your boobs seem to be on perfect eye-level with Dani’s face and you don't need to see that she's staring at them to know that she is. You didn’t plan this, obviously, but you really don’t mind.

But Dani does and she lets out a defeated groan as she gets out of the car and slams the door shut. You smirk to yourself, amused by her frustration and you follow her to the entrance of the furniture shop. ‘I’ll carry your backpack’, you say as you lace your fingers together with hers. 

You try to calm her by flicking your thumb over the skin on back of her hand. Dani scoffs, ‘Well, that’s the least you can do now’, she says, sounding just a little mad. 

And you chuckle, desperately trying to ignore the wet mess in your underwear.

**________**

Dani quickly recovers from whatever that was that happened in the car, so it seems at least, and while you are strolling through the aisles, arm in arm, you decide it’s time you get back at her for what she did. She is not going to get away with leaving your whole body throbbing with want.

Not today. Not ever. 

Not to mention how you feel the aching heat of your centre with every step you take and you assume it’s not getting any better soon. If anything, it’s going to get worse. For a moment you regret not having let Dani get her way in the car.

But then again: Isn’t this the sense of the game that you are playing? Winding each other up, until you really, _really_ can’t wait anymore?

You catch yourself counting the minutes until you can go back to the car, drive home and fuck her on the wooden chest by the entrance, because anything else would be too far away.

Though, if this all this is going to resume like you expect it to, you are not sure you can wait until that. Maybe the car will have to do. Or the restroom. 

You press your lips together at the idea of it and you sigh softly, as you try to focus. You shift your thoughts away from your own desire - as it’s daring to get out of hand - to making sure Dani’s getting desperate enough that _she_ surrenders.

It seems as if something has peaked her interest and she lets go of you, walking towards a white wooden dresser with brown, vintage looking handles. ‘Oh, Jamie, I really like this one’, she says and her fingers run along the sides of it.

The wood itself has a weathered, aged look to it and you must admit, it does have something about it you find quite charming.

She opens one drawer and closes it again, humming thoughtfully. ‘This dresser would look amazing in our bedroom, don’t you think?’, she asks for your opinion as she turns around.

You nod as you check the price tag. ‘Yeah, absolutely. And it would also have the perfect height’, you say as you tap the surface of the dresser.

Dani furrows her brows at you, ‘What has the height to do with it?’

You shrug, your hands shoved in your pockets. ‘You know, it seems to be near the height of my waist and I once read that’s ideal for the one who penetrates. You could sit on the edge of it and I’d fuck you wearing the strap.’

Her jaw drops open as you say this, and she leans onto the dresser, holding onto it. You love having that effect on her.

You scratch your head as if you’re thinking, casually adding, ‘Though, we need to make sure we put this thing together correctly that it doesn’t collapse while I fuck you into it… Would be shame.’

You smirk as you quirk an eyebrow at her, and she looks at you wide-eyed and _completely_ flustered. ‘But this one looks quite sturdy.’ You shake the furnishing a bit, checking it’s stability, while Dani watches you with astonishment.

‘Too bad I forgot the toy at home. I knew I have forgotten something’, you say in your best deadpan voice.

But you can’t help it as you feel a small grin forming on your lips and you look at her, and you shrug again, ‘So you’ll need to get by with just my hands, I guess. For now at least.’

You hear as Dani swallows audibly and you know you have won this one. However, you aren’t done yet. You bridge the gap between you and her, your hands on either side of hers on the dresser, _trapping_ her so she can’t get away.

‘Too bad there are way too many folks around. Parents with children, teenagers, elderly people and such. We can’t risk getting thrown out, can we?’, you say as you brush your thumb over her bottom lip, and her hands on now your waist, urging you closer. 

_‘Jamie…’_

The way she says your name, it’s without a doubt a beg and you don’t know how you’re supposed to react to that. You did expect for her to be affected somehow, yes, but now that she jerks her hips into yours, panting softly, you realize you need to stop before you both get carried away.

But she pulls you into her gravity well, like she did a million times before and will for another million more, and you need to feel her close to you. So you kiss, unsure who leaned in first, but it’s welcome, nonetheless. You connect your lips, and you find hers, waiting, and tongues slip into each other’s mouths, dancing with one another, now suddenly impatient. 

Her moving against you like that is so irresistibly good, that your hand finds the bottom edge of her dress and you dip your fingers underneath it, right there where it ends, and you caress her skin with your fingertips. She curses under her breath, but you can’t really hear her, you’re too far gone.

_‘Holy shit._ ’

You don’t know what your other hand is up to, but suddenly you feel the curve of her breast under your palm and –

She inhales sharply at the sensation and flexes her fingers around your biceps, hard. Somehow it’s exactly what you need in order for your brain to catch up what your bodies are doing. What _you_ are doing, and you wouldn’t believe it, if it wasn’t happening right now.

You refuse to think about what you’re doing, but if you had to put it into words it would be something like: _you and Dani_ almost _dry-humping in the bedroom section of Ikea on a Saturday morning._

And: _Someone else could walk by any moment._

And: _Can you get both get any more desperate?_

You jerk away from her then and she sighs at the loss of contact, but, at the same moment it dooms on her too. You do not want to attract any attention from other customers so you quickly look around to see if anyone has seen you. But good for you, that it is an especially slow morning and no other person is in sight.

You sigh in relief and your shoulders deflate, as you sit down on the bed trying to catch your breath.

You look over to where Dani is still standing, her chest heaving and her hands gripping the sides of the dresser again. You both look at each other for a long moment, shaking your heads in disbelief. You try to process what just happened and -

The corners of her lips turn upwards and her eyes crinkle at the edges. An expression forms on her face, that says _oh my god, Jamie_ and _we are the worst._

And you both burst out in laughter. You laugh because you don’t know what else to do and it’s honestly the best thing. You let yourself slump onto the mattress, laughing wholeheartedly and you feel tears of joy running down your cheeks.

You see Dani from the corner of your eye, still standing there by the dresser, shoulders shaking uncontrollably as she laughs inaudibly.

You wipe your tears away and you breathe in and out deeply, trying to calm down. But once you stopped laughing you remember it and you crack up again. You keep going like that for minutes until your abdomen hurts from laughing too hard.

**________**

After having recovered from your _incident_ , you decide to shift the focus back onto what brought you here in the first place, namely, to buy some home décor. However, what you did instead is that you _almost_ ended up fucking. Twice.

So before the things get even more out of control you agreed on taking a break from your flirtatious banter and teasing, so you could both get a grip.

You came here only an hour ago, but you felt like it will take forever to get back home again and you start to count the minutes again, longing for the moment you can finally put an end to all of this.

You can’t remember the last time it was so hard to hold yourself back. You tell yourself, that is because you are here, in a public place, not in your flat or in your flower shop that has a back room you can go to when you both can’t stand it any longer.

Anyway, you don’t want to leave empty handed either, just because of the two being so insanely horny for another, that if no one was around you’d do it right there, right now. No, you want to prove that you both can restrain yourselves and _wait_.

Right now you find yourself in the section with all the bedsheets and blankets, pillows and pillow-cases. There are several sizes and shapes, different materials too, some are fuzzy others are silky. And while you browse the various cushions two specific ones pique your interest.

You can’t decide which one would look better in combination with the bedspread you already settled on. So you want to know what Dani thinks about them. She is currently shuffling through pillowcases in a box that is marked ‘remaining stock’ a few shelves away from you.

‘Hey babe.’ She looks into your direction, smiling sweetly and you can see from afar that she’s blushing because you called her babe. You use it rather seldomly and only under _special_ circumstances. Like today. 

‘Yes, gorgeous?’, now _you_ feel warmth rising to your cheeks and you almost forget what you wanted to ask her. Then you notice the pillows in your hands and you hold them up for her to see.

‘What do you think of those two?’, you ask. ‘Do you like this one- ‘, you lift a pillow number one a bit higher. ‘- or do you like that one better?’, you say as you do the same with the second one. 

She ponders a moment, staring at the pillows as she runs her fingers over her lips in thought and you suddenly feel the strong desire to kiss them. ‘I don’t know’, she says then. ‘Maybe the rectangular one?’

She smiles at you again, before she averts her eyes and continues to look at the pillowcases in front of her. You are not satisfied with her answer because you expected a bit more enthusiasm, since they are in fact really pretty. You make her way to her, asking, ‘But which colour do you think would go better with our couch? Together with the bedspread, I mean?’

She laughs a little and you frown, not understanding what is so funny. She shakes her head, while she holds up a pillow-case up so she can look at it better. She smirks, shooting you a look, but you just don’t get it. She sighs, ‘Jamie, it is literally the exact same colour.’

Your jaw drops open as Dani says this and you shake your head frantically. She can’t be serious. ‘No, no. No. _This_ one is teal and _this_ one turquoise’, you say as you wave with the respective pillow. But Dani’s attention is elsewhere.

She runs her fingers over a bordeaux-coloured satin pillowcase with golden beads on its edges, and for a moment you wish they were inside you instead. _Curling and twisting and -_ You shake your head again as you put the pillows down and lean onto the box with your arms crossed. You sigh, ‘Dani, I can’t believe you don’t know the difference.’

When she finally looks at you, her eyes shine with amusement and she can barely bite back a grin. ‘Jamie, seriously, I can’t see it.’

You feel yourself getting frustrated at how entertaining she finds this. Normally wouldn’t, of course, but given the circumstances you find yourself in today, you are on edge in more than just one way. She only chuckles, and you hate how cute it sounds.

You scoff, still not finding it funny, ‘Dani, how can you not? _Look_ , turquoise is a shade of blue that lies on the scale between blue and green while teal is a medium to deep blue-green colour. They couldn’t be more different.’

Dani presses her lips together in a thin line and you can see how she’d like to laugh at you but doesn’t and it’s way worse. You run your fingers through your hair in irritation, contemplating to just let it go. You are not in the place for even more frustration. But then Dani decides to go the extra mile.

‘No, it’s the same colour’, Dani repeats and her voice is heavy with humour. There is something else in her voice, but you can’t put your finger on it. Plus-‘, she gestures to the pillows. ‘- the shape is almost identical as well.’

You let out a disbelieved sigh, rubbing your neck, ‘Wow, I can’t believe I date someone who has absolutely no idea of colours beside the basics. And don’t get me started on the shapes, Dani, that’s even worse’, you laugh now trying to relieve some of the stress that’s been building within you.

You look at her with big eyes, annoyed by her mocking, ‘You sure you can you distinguish a circle from a triangle?’, you notice how your voice is loaded with frustration but you can’t help it.

You feel Dani’s hand on your arm, and your eyes dart up finding hers. ‘Come on, I’m just messing with you’, she chuckles again, and you swear to god if she makes fun of you any longer you’re going to lose it.

You narrow her eyes at her, ‘Are you serious, Dani?’

‘What? You know I find you damn sexy when you are angry. I have seen an opportunity and I took it. Sorry, I couldn’t help myself.’ 

‘You’re not sorry’, you tell her. You can see right through her. ‘You love doing that. Making me so frustrated so _you_ get what you want.’

She throws her hands up in defence. ‘Okay, you’re right and I’m wrong’, she pouts her lips, looking at you with puppy eyes. ‘Do you think you can ever forgive me?’

You don’t like the tone in her voice and you don’t trust her the words coming from her mouth. She plans something, that much is clear.

You don’t trust her, but you turn her body to her anyway, and she tucks a curl behind your ear, smiling at you. But you melt away as soon as she slots her bottom lip between yours. And you can’t do anything but giving in, despite everything. She has always had that power over you.

‘But if you want my opinion on the pillow-matter, then I’d think a colour like salmon or peach could look nice’, she says, whispering against your lips. You smile because she does know her colours after all. ‘In terms of shape, I do have a thing for neck-roll pillows. So if we could get one of those, that’d be cool.’

‘Sure thing’, you whisper back, as you could ever deny her anything.

She pulls away, getting a pillow of that kind from the box next to the pillow-cases. ‘Want to know why that is?’, she asks and the teasing in her voice is clear as day. You are curious, but at the same time cautious. You give her a slight nod.

‘I discovered the pleasures of masturbation with a pillow like that. I used to hump them at night, trying to get some release before I even knew what an orgasm was’, she says, her eyes flicking between your eyes and your lips. She shrugs, before adding, ‘Just knew it felt good.’

_Oh, so we’re playing again. You knew it._

You make a plucking motion at her dress, needing to feel her body pressed against yours again. She complies immediately, slotting a knee between your thighs as she gets closer. However, she isn’t applying any pressure, which you are thankful for.

You both know how dangerous that would be. But your fingers are now playing with her belt, despite everything and you desperately want to take it off, along with the dress.

Her hands come to rest on your shoulders and she sighs, ‘Even though it is absolutely worth it in the end, it’s honestly so. much. work’, you wet your lips and you catch her staring. She leans in and you fully expect a kiss, when she stops right in front of your lips, almost touching them, when she whispers. ‘Oh, let me tell you, when I found out that with my hands I come faster and harder –‘

_Faster and harder. God._

She gasps and you realise only then how you tugged at her belt a bit too forcefully closer to you when she said that. You feel heat rising to your cheeks, to the tips of your ears and your neck as you think of Dani pleasuring herself, with a pillow, fingers, a toy, and you forget how to breathe.

Dani’s eyes find yours and devious grin appears on her face. ‘Well well well, now, look at you. All red.’

You bite your lip, trying to calm your breathing that now comes out in short puffs. You feel how you urge Dani closer, instinctively and without actively deciding to and how her leg brushes against your core and you let out a quiet moan, that nobody else but Dani could hear.

‘You are thinking of me fucking myself now, aren’t you, Jamie.’ The teasing quality in her tone drives you wild and you _need_ to turn the tables before you start grinding yourself onto her thigh. Because you don’t know if you can stop once you start. 

But the images popping up in your mind are messing with your head. Not just that, you feel wet heat flood down there and you want to squeeze your legs together, but Dani’s thigh is in the way, _oh god_ , and it just results in her pushing her up once more and you bite your lip hard to keep quiet. 

‘I know that you do. There is no sense in hiding it. I can see it, Jamie. I can _feel_ it.’

You know she’s right because she knows you. She knows every single sign of you being turned on; she doesn’t even miss even the smallest detail. She knows you by heart and you know her too, and yet she surprises you every day.

She wraps her arms around your neck now, bringing you _closer,_ as she breathes into your ear, ‘That’s kind of naughty if you ask me.’

Your throat is suddenly so dry, making the next swallow difficult. You want to say something but you are completely at her mercy.

_‘Fuck.’_

She grins now, ‘But since you are already at it. How about...’, she tugs at the hair at the base of your head, murmuring, ‘You picture yourself being tied up in our bed, with that rope we got a while ago? And I’ll sit on your lap touching myself and you can’t besides watch me come over and over again?’

And of course you imagine it, how can you not. You whimper when she presses her body into yours once more and you decide it’s _enough_.

You lower your hand and it comes to rest on her butt and you squeeze a bit, ‘No, you know what, I tell you what would be really naughty.’

She hums, ‘What do you have in mind, Jamie?’

‘I should fuck you here’

Dani pulls away and a puzzled expression appears on her face, ‘ _Here_?’

You nod, ‘Mm-mm, I know a spot in the garden-section, where we would be out of sight for other customers and staff.’

You feel how her grip tightens in your hair, it almost hurts, and you think, _oh, how the tables have turned._

‘You’d have to be quick of course, one or two minutes at most. Oh, and I think it goes without saying but you need to be quiet. They may not see us, but if they hear you, we are in serious trouble.’

Dani darts her tongue out to wet her lips and you continue, knowing you got her on the hook, ‘And that would ruin all the fun, now wouldn’t it?’

Her pupils are blown now, so much that you almost can’t make out the blue and brown of her irises. And you know she _wants_. And you want, too. However, why should you reward her for talking to you like that, for doing this to you.

‘So… If you talk to me like that again, at least while we are here, then I’ll fuck you right there, next to the pots and the soil and the fake-plants. I wouldn’t even make the effort to slide your underwear down, I’d just move the fabric aside and finally take what _I_ want.’

She gulps and she takes a deep breath. You can see how she toys with the idea. ‘That doesn’t sound like a threat, Jamie, but more of a risk I’m willing to take.’

Too bad this is your plan and she doesn’t get to decide. ‘But what if I tell you that I don’t know yet if I’d even let you come. Maybe yes, maybe no’, you shrug. ‘Quite possible I’ll stop right there, one curl of fingers away from you reaching your high. You know that I know when _exactly_ that is.’

She sighs and you can tell she’s frustrated by the way she lets her hands drop to your shoulders and by the way she can’t hold your gaze any longer. But why should you be the only one that feels that way.

She scoffs, ‘That’s so mean, Jamie.’

You shake your head, a devious grin spreads across your face, ‘No, that’s exactly what you get when you can’t keep your filthy mouth shut.’

She purses her lips and swallows thickly, ‘Yep, I guess I deserved that.’ You smirk because it’s another point for you. And you love winning. ‘Mm, you definitely did.’

Dani rubs at her neck, letting out an embarrassed chuckle. Then there is a thin line forming on Dani’s forehead; the kind that always appears when she thinks about something or outweighs pros and cons of a situation. You’re curious and you wonder what she might be thinking about.

You tilt your head to the side, lifting her chin with your fingers, ‘Tell me... what’s going on in that beautiful head of yours?’

Dani chews the inside of her cheek, her eyes are darting around, looking at anything but you. When she finally does, she has an expression on her face you recognize immediately; you’d see in anywhere, in any given situation because you know her better than you know yourself.

‘What if...’, she begins, threading fingers in your curls, needing something to occupy her trembling hands with. You think you know what she’s about to ask, but you can’t be sure unless she speaks her mind.

She pulls away entirely, leaning her weight against a box with the blankets, crossing her arms. The instant shift in her mood is almost palpable and you hold your breath. She glances over to you, a mischievous grin on her face, making sure you listen closely, before she carries on.

‘What if I want to find out for myself?’, she challenges, giving you a little wink before averting her eyes again.

Even though her boldness is just fuelled by throbbing desire, you can’t help but be astonished by it. It leaves you speechless and your mouth dry and you need to remind yourself to breathe.

It’s not that you’re complaining. Quite the opposite, really. It’s like _so very hot_ and you think you’d die if you don’t get to see how this one plays out. She grins again, ‘Would you be down for that?’

However, when you said it its only purpose was payback, and well deserved so, but you certainly didn’t expect Dani to actually take you up on the offer.

You let out a low chuckle and you turn your face to her, ‘You know, that I was kidding when I said that, right?’

‘I hope you talk about that bit where you said you don’t know yet if you’ll let me finish or not? Because, honestly, that would be really rude. And I know you would never – ‘

You interrupt her, whispering so no one but her can hear, ‘No, when I said I’d fuck you there. I only said it so you’d stop talking so dirty to me.’ Your flirtatious teasing causes Dani to close her eyes and she catches her lip between her teeth. You wait until she looks at you again, ‘You know I usually highly encourage it. But not, when I can’t get what I want.’

Dani shrugs, trying to appear unaffected. But you know her so well, and she’s in fact _struggling_. She flattens out the fabric of her dress and adjusts the belt. ‘Now that’s a shame, Jamie, really. That you didn’t mean what you said.’ A pause. ‘Because I would let you, do me. Here, now. If you want.’

_Oh._

You furrow your brows as you look at her with wide eyes and mouth agape. You can’t bring yourself to believe the words that tumble from her lips. ‘Wait, for real?’

Dani licks her lips as she glares at you. ‘Yeah, for real, Jamie.’

You turn to her, still not convinced and you rest a hand on her arm, ‘And you’re really not messing with me?’

You don’t think you could take it if she said it’s only a joke after all. You both are very much aware that fooling around and the flirtatious banter and the teasing is all part of your game, but -

‘I wouldn’t have said it if I didn’t mean it.’

You look in her eyes, scanning her beautiful face for something that could indicate any bad intentions, but there is nothing but pure want. And it’s not just in her eyes, it’s on her hands too, and you hold them now, and it spills over to you and now –

_Now_ you want too.

You have wanted it the whole day, yes, and you were so close to giving in several times, too. But this time you don’t wait, you don’t stop, _you can’t._

Despite the fact that your arousal went from 0 to 100 again in less than three sentences from Dani, you can’t just jump right into it. You’d love to, but there are things to consider first.

This is risky, so risky, and you both know it. There is a high probability of you getting caught in the act at any given moment. Yes, the spot in the garden section is hidden, but that doesn’t mean it’s not accessible by others as well; staff, other customers. They could come around the corner before you know it.

You’ll have to be alert at all times, so you can warn Dani and get out of there. Good thing, she wears a dress. Gives you enough room to work and, if needed you can remove your hand pretty quickly, too.

Ultimately, it is the thrill of being caught that makes this such a turn on and you decide.

You give her a cheeky grin, not even trying to hide your excitement. Her whole face lights up when she sees that you want it too.

You offer her your hand and she takes it without a second thought, and you flash a smile, ‘Well, come on, then.’

Dani giggles giddily and clutches your hand firmer, as you walk through the aisles. ‘Act normal’, you tell her. ‘Pretend as if this is a normal thing to do, eh?’

‘Yep, perfectly normal.’

Dani presses her lips together to keep herself from smiling too much, but she fails. And you chuckle, stroking the skin of her hand with your thumb.

‘Focus, Clayton. Get your head in the game, will ya’?’ Dani nods eagerly, letting you take the lead.

And you bring her to the place you told her about. You spotted it a few months back, when you actually only came here for hot dogs and cinnamon buns. But then you decided you absolutely needed to check out the flowers, plants and such, too, seeing whether the state they find themselves in is as bad as you expect from a place that sells greenery, just for the sake of it and not because they love to care for them.

The plants, all types, really, they surprised you, because they were healthier than you thought they’d in a place like this one. But you were shocked by the sheer amount of fake ones. No one can be so terrible at maintaining a plant to go for a plastic one instead. But to each their own.

And you’re glad no one pays mind to what _you two_ are doing right now. There aren’t many people around still and that’s good because that lowers the possibility of _this_ to end abruptly. Again, that would be a shame. Plus, you do not want to think of the eventual consequences of it all. So you don’t.

You pin Dani against the concrete wall, so your bodies are flush together, your hands on either side of her head. Before you dive right into it, you check one last time to whether the coast is clear. There are distinct chatter and footsteps to be heard, but nowhere near where you are right now.

She looks at you with expectant eyes and you don’t want to make her wait any longer, so you say, ‘Okay, so I need you to quiet and quick. Can you do that for me?’

Dani’s tongue darts out to swipe at her lips and she swallows hard. ‘I have no doubt about being fast, but I don’t know if I can hold myself back. You know I’m really bad at that’, she gives you a playful grin but you give her a serious look in turn. ‘Okay, okay, I’ll try my best, okay? But I need you to help me if I should mess it up, yeah?’

You grin and nod, ‘Don’t worry, love, I got you.’

Dani tosses her head back the second your lips and your tongue find the soft skin of her neck. Under her breath she says something like _finally_ and _Jamie, please._ You suck at her pulse point and she moans lightly, her fingers finding their way into your curls, pulling gently.

Your mouth never leaves her skin, too much time was wasted not doing that and now you can’t stop. Your hand wanders down lower and finds its way underneath her dress.

You feel the fabric of the lingerie you dreamt of the whole day under your fingertips and a pleasant shiver runs down your spine. You would love to admire her in it the way she deserves it, but your time is limited. Later, you think. You’ll make sure she knows, _feels_ what it does to you when she wears something like that.

Your hand finally dips inside her underwear, being immediately met with hot slick heat. You relish in it and, after all this time, you still can’t believe it’s all you who does it to her.

No matter the circumstances, however, you couldn’t imagine _not_ teasing her. You always do and now is no exception. And even if it’s just the slightest bit, you have to, because it shows who’s in control.

So you remove your hand again, not all the way, your fingertips are still underneath the fabric, but they’re gone from where Dani needs them the most. She whines, and through gritted teeth, she says, ‘Now is not the time for your stupid games, Jamie.’ The end of her sentence, _your name_ , dissolves into a breathy moan and _damn_ , is it sexy.

You knew, that when you’d slide your fingers through her wetness again, right when she was about to say your name, that she would say it like that, when you touch her _there_.

And you love it and you love her, and so you stop playing and start circling her clit with your fingers in a steady pace you know she likes. A high pitched moan escapes her lips and your free hand shoots up to cover her mouth, just in time before the next one. Your movements still and you murmur, ‘I’ll have to stop if you can’t keep quiet.’

She shakes her head loosely and you swallow her _please don’t_ with a passionate kiss. You kiss her like you wanted to kiss her all day long. But it soon gets messy, when your hands start to move again and somehow that’s so much better.

Dani spreads her legs wider then, giving you better access and you take it as an invitation to slide two fingers in. She welcomes you eagerly, her muscles tensing; she feels so good and she’s _so_ _tight_ , and you catch yourself gasping at the feeling of her around your fingers.

You curl them now, knowing exactly where and how, and Dani bites down on the back of her hand to keep herself from making noise and it’s so ridiculously sexy, that it almost sends you to your knees.

But Dani fails and it results into a strangled sound and you need to tighten your fingers of your free hand around her waist so you don’t combust. You can’t even begin to imagine how Dani must be feeling right now.

She holds onto you tighter and tighter with every push, every stroke and she pulls you impossible closer. It almost makes it harder for your fingers to move, but it works, and now your own hand brushes against your clit with every movement. Your eyelids flutter shut at the friction it creates but you can’t let yourself have that. _You can’t._ Not now.

Dani whimpering beneath you is distracting enough as it is; the way she tries to muffle her sounds with her hand, the way she grinds into your palm more frantically with every passing moment, the way she coats your hands with slick arousal and how it’s running down your arm now – it’s almost too much and it takes every ounce of self-control to not give into it.

But you screw up miserably, even though you were trying so hard. _Fuck it_ , you think, and you decide to just let it happen. The friction is nowhere near enough, but you’re so worked up by now, by her and your silly game, that you’d take anything you’d get if it only takes the edge off.

The wet sounds that come from between Dani’s legs almost kill you, and you think hearing just _that_ along with Dani’s failed attempts to keep quiet would be a divine way to die.

You’re dripping now and you ache for Dani’s fingers, her mouth, the tongue, her _anything_. She starts moving faster now, fucking herself on your hand. You try to meet her with every movement, but that’s hard when there is no rhythm at all.

You know she’s close, _so close,_ only inches away at best. You can almost taste it yourself, her arousal on your tongue. Then it hits you like a freight train. It’s you, _you_ are about to come, and the realization almost swipes you off your feet. Dani hasn’t touched you at all, neither have you, except the press of the back of your hand against your own clit, and yet -

You slam your eyes shut and you keep going; you fuck her the best you can, but you involuntarily pick up in pace and intensity, because you need _more_ , and distantly, you hear Dani’s voice, choking out, ‘Jamie, are you -?’

You give her a slight nod and you let your head fall onto her shoulder, unable to hold yourself upright by the force of it. ‘- coming, yeah.’

‘Good god, Jamie, _fuck_.’

And you come hard and fast, her words sending you over the edge, while your fingers are buried deep in Dani, thrusting relentlessly, your palm brushing her clit each time. And she bites at your shoulder, preventing herself from crying out and you groan, as her own orgasm washes over her. Her walls tighten and she spasms around your fingers, muscles twitching rhythmically. And she comes and you come and you come together and it seems to stretch into an endless time.

Even if in reality, all of this, didn’t last longer than a few minutes, every moment with her feels like a piece of _forever_ and you can’t believe how you could possibly deserve this.

Once you both catch your breath again, you slowly withdraw your fingers. Dani slumps back to the wall and you wipe the evidence of Dani’s arousal on your hand at your dungarees. You’d love to lick them clean, obviously, but you’re worried if you do, and Dani sees, you won’t get to leave anytime soon. You’d end up getting fucked into the wall before you know it and this situation is already dangerous as it is.

You take a step back and you look around; thankfully, no one’s to be seen or to be heard and you exhale in relief. You smirk at Dani, who is still somewhere else, enjoying the afterglow of what seemed to be a really good orgasm.

‘Better?’, you ask, as you place a tender kiss on her collarbone. You were so lost in the moment that you don’t remember leaving a bite mark there. You hope Dani doesn’t mind. You think she won’t because it is, after all, a proof that _this here_ happened. Just in case she believes she might have been dreaming.

Dani hums and you take that as a yes. She wraps her arms around your neck hugging you close, she mutters, still panting softly, ‘That was’, she pauses for emphasis, ‘without a doubt… one of the most erotic things, I have _ever_ experienced. And it was so fucking intense, Jesus.’

You chuckle, holding her tight; more for your own sake since you are still trembling a little and you wonder how you are still standing.

‘And that’s something, when you think about how kinky we both are and what we have tried so far’, you say. She laughs a little, lacing your hands together now.

You don’t want to go, but it’s about time. You both help each other to not look like you just fucked at Ikea, by fixing dishevelled curls and wiping away lipstick smears.

When you make your way past the terracotta pots, the garden tools and the fertilizer, her free hand caresses the bare skin of your arm while you hold her hand in yours. She’s warm and she feels like home, and-

‘Jamie?’

Her voice is soft and still somewhat husky, and suddenly you wish you weren’t at Ikea, but at home in your bed underneath your sheets. You always have this great need to be close to her _after_ because you are, as she described it once, a ‘post-coital snuggle bug’. And, really, she basically caught your essence in four words.

‘Yeah?’, you say as you try to pour as much emotion into it as you possibly can.

She kisses your shoulder and you can feel her smiling into your skin, and your stomach does that _thing_ , and she mumbles, ‘I think we just found out about another thing we like.’

You chuckle and you are so in love with her that it almost hurts, ‘I’ll make sure to add it to the list.’

**_** **_______**

When you make your way to the cash desk to pay for the few things you picked out today, you can’t help but smile to yourself. You both came here for inspirations for your home decor, but you leave with ideas on how to spice up your sex life instead, which is quite something too.

When Dani puts your purchased items into a big blue bag – a bedspread, two peach-colored cushions, a neck-roll pillow, scented-candles – there is a teasing smirk on her lips as she tucks her hair behind her ear. You can’t help but feel like you two are far from done. If anything, the game has only just begun.

**Author's Note:**

> If you feel like leaving a comment, please do. I take anything, from emojis to keysmashes to swears, ANYTHING.


End file.
